Life of an Uzumaki
by SAMFU
Summary: Currently being rewritten, gomen. Feel free to read though...
1. Chapter 1 Intros

**Naruto:**  
_Life of an Uzumaki_

Chapter 1

_Introductions_

By **Uchiaslaya7**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Means talking"  
'Thinking'  
'**Inner voice or demon**'  
I use four different views they are: Shunaze's, Naruto's, Hinata's, and regular.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so GET DOWN SUCKERS!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice calm, bright day in Hidden Village of Konoha. It was also twelve years ago this day that the Kyubi was sealed inside a new born baby. Our young blonde hero was walking around remembering everything that he has been told about his past and who he is.

Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja screams and chaos echo throughout Konoha

"Quick, defend the south side!" shouted a Jounin.

"Where are the ANBU black-ops!" another Chuunin asked aloud the chaos of destruction.  
The Kyubi was rampaging through Konoha's south-side.  
Next day

"Yondaime Hokage has sealed the most powerful demon ever to walk the face of the earth. In the process, he has sacrificed himself proving his power has the most powerful Hokage yet!" Sandaime Hokage ended his speech, as Konoha roared with approval.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End flashback

Naruto Uzumaki, now twelve years old, walked through the streets of Konoha looking for something to do. His birthdays have never been celebrated; in fact, the villagers have always despised him. Yondaime Hokage said that he was to be a hero for being the one to hold the demon, and not hated because he was not the demon just it's "tamer". Yet, all the villagers that lived through the horrible disaster only know him as the "Demon of Konoha". Until Naruto became and academy student, he never knew why he was despised or hated.

He never got any gifts on his birthdays or on Christmas; he got one gift on his birthday since the day he became an academy student and now he gets many more. His first gift was anonymous and remained anonymous always and different each year. It was his signature orange jumpsuit, and anyone who saw the orange suited, blonde haired ninja knew who it was. His Gennin teammates are Uchiha Suaske and Haruno Sakura, and they were supposed to train today, but their Jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was pulled into a surprise mission. Now, our hero has the day off to himself, a some-what-not-really birthday gift from his sensei. Un-known to him, however, a shy, timid girl was watching his every move.

This girl was the heir to the Hyuga clan; an ancient, noble, wise, and powerful clan at that. Her name was Hyuga Hinata and she has "admired" our young hero for quite sometime. Her team consists of Inzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and her Jounin sensei, Kurenei. Kurenei had given them free time after they had finished their training, since Hinata had nothing to do, she went to her favorite hobby; watching our blonde hero. She is shy, timid, and afraid that she is weak. Her father treats her like trash for not being able to live up to his expectations and states many times over that she is a weak heiress. Although though she is shy and afraid, she is strong and determined just like our blonde ninja.

Naruto's great and powerful sensei/gaurdian is Shunaze Uzumaki. He is the nephew of the great Yondaime Hokage from the main branch of the Uzumaki clan, but not the heir. His cousin, our hero, Naruto is the true heir to the great and ancient clan. Even though he is just twelve years old, he has already unlocked the first stage of his great kekkai genkai. Shuzaze takes care of Naruto when he needs it and helps to pay for the bills in the apartment, utilities, food, and other stuff. He was an ANBU leader when he was twelve years old and now he is a type of sennin in the elite Hidden Village of Stars. He is also known as the Shakaku because it is rummored that Hogosha Obiki (protector of fire), is training him as the next Fire country gaurdian. He is seventeen years old and oh so very skilled because most of the Kages either fear him or seem him as an equal. His best friend is Uchiha Itachi and they travel around quite a bit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(The more that I get into this story with new and important characters, I will give more info on them.) Thanks don't be to harsh on me cause I am a first time writer and I plan this to be fairly long. Sorry if this chapter was kinda short but please forgive me! I have replaced the first chapter because there were some errors which I fixed. Thanks and give me reviews on what I should do to make this any better. Review! Thanks to all who have reviewed and I know that this is just saying stuff you already know, but it all leads up to my plot and story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 Past History

**Naruto**:

_Life of an Uzimaki_

Chapter 2

_Past History_

By **Uchihaslaya7

* * *

**

"Means talking"  
'Thinking'  
'**Inner voice or demon**'  
I use four different views they are: Shunaze's, Naruto's, Hinata's, and regular.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Shunaze and anything "original", also, I must give much thanks to MonkeysTotallyRock for letting me use Naruto's kekai genkai and most of his family history. Yes, I plan ahead, so GET DOWN SUCKERS!

* * *

I myself first met young Naruto when he joined the academy. He was young, confused and yet, had probably more potential than anyone currently in the academy. Unfortunately, his potential had not been reached yet, nor did he know it existed; because he has the Kyubi within him, it should help him to reach his potential so that he may be protected, but that didn't mean that he wanted to.

When he became an academy student, he was six years old and I was twelve years old. Only recently, to be precise two days before hand, I became an ANBU leader, thus, granting me a higher pay with a hell of a lot more work…. My name is Shunaze Uzimaki, Naruto's cousin by clan, which is a really long story to be explained later on. My best friend, Uchiha Itachi, always goes where I go because he is "bored and has nothing better to do". I feel so loved, not.

When I first encountered the young Naruto, he was walking back to his apartment through Konoha after his first class. We, I and Itachi-san, appeared on the street in ANBU uniform. He freaked out and thought he was in trouble; we were trying to calm him down to no avail. We had to knock him out and take him to Sandaime-sama to have him "supervise" our talk with Naruto. He was still freaking out when he awoke in the Hokage training arena with all three of us talking about regular ANBU crap.  
"Where the HECK AM I?" Naruto shouted, "AHH! YOU TWO! I swear I didn't do anything to get myself in trouble!"  
"Calm down, Naruto. You are currently in the Hokage Training Area; this is Uzumaki Shunaze and Uchiha Itachi. Both of them are highly skilled ANBU black ops and the will be supervising your training from now until you have mastered your kekai genkai and everything else that they require." Sandaime finished explaining to Naruto.  
As he was explaining to Naruto about whom we were, Itachi and I began to remove our ANBU mask and other equipment. He immediately recognized myself as a true Uzumaki with my eyes, however, my hair was black and well contained in his opinion (to most it would be like I just woke up, but I don't care). Naruto bore the full Uzumaki traits: blonde, spikey hair deep blue sparkling eyes (not gay). He also had some Kyubi trade marks like whisker-type-scars, a high aggression, and supreme obliviousness.  
"Naruto-sama, I am your cousin by clan of the main branch of the Uzumaki clan. You, young Naruto-sama, are the heir to the great Uzumaki bloodline. I will be you new sensei, protector, and guardian of course only if you allow these things. I will not force you into this or influence you in anyway, simply offer you the advantages of what I can give. I can help you in honing your chakra control, teaching you jutsus far above any in the academy, and mastering your kekai genkai. I can explain mostly everything to you later on and if there are things that I cannot explain verbally then I will show you physically. Due to the fact that I am ANBU ranked, I am receiving a fairly higher amount of pay that will not only help you in paying your utilities but… um… getting you a fair amount of … ramen?" I asked Naruto, which was the worst idea I have ever had. He immediately went from attentive and quite to loud and obnxious.  
"COOL! Sensei, you're the best! Dattebayo (a/n: your better know what this means, if you don't, too bad)! So when do I get my free ramen? Huh? Sensei! Oh, yea when do we start training? Will you help me become Hokage!" Naruto finally stopped his excited childish ranting and calmed down a little. "Wait… you said something about a kekai genkai? I wouldn't know, after all, I'm only six years old and didn't know my family."  
'Such excellent logic! Now I ain't to sure if he's a true Uzumaki…' "You- I mean our kekai genkai is the Ryoushagan, it is older than the Hyugas' Byakugan or the Uchihas' Sharingan. The Ryoushagan did not originate in this village, but from the highly secretative Uzumaki village. At its highest form, it can instantly recongonize any jutsu that a person has or is using. In a way it is like the Sharingan, but much better for it masters said jutsu. you can also copy and use other kekai genkais like the Sharingan and Byakugan. Of course, like you said, you are only six-years-old, maybe when your twelve though Naruto-sama." I said finishing my explaination. 'Although, I didn't exactly tell the true extent of _it_ yet' I thought to myself.  
"Wicked! I want that sooo badly! It'll help me in everything right? What does it look like? Can you show me?" Naruto asked anxiously. I suppose that would be understandable; he never knew his parents or his family, so the Ryoushagon was never shown to him.  
"Not now, Naruto-sama. We must go on a mission for an information gathering now. When I say we, I mean myself, but Itachi-san can fill you in on most information or questions for now. He can also give you some training excercises to work on." When I metion Itachi's name, he nods whenever he feels best to do so. "Until next time Naruto-sama. Oh, and the 'basics' that Itachi-san gives you should be practiced fairly routinely, like twice a day. Later on though, practice everything four times a day and use them to warmp up. I'll get your weights and other equipment in due time, Naruto-sama. LATER!" with everything said, I dissapeared in a puff of smoke like most elite ninja should!

* * *

Sorry for updating late, I've been sick and my comp screwed up my typesetting and I had to fix that. Thanks everyone! wicked 3 reviews! wooo new record! um, yea I know this is supposed to be Naru/Hina but I want your opinion as well. If you want a character in the story lemme know, be sure to give me like the profile and a good description. Any ideas or advice would help me.


	3. Chapter 3 Catching Up in the Past

Naruto:

Life of an Uzimaki

Chapter 3

Catching Up in the Present

By Uchihaslaya7

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Means talking"  
'Thinking'  
'Inner voice or demon'  
I use four different views they are: Shunaze's, Naruto's, Hinata's, and regular.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Shunaze and anything "original"; also, vote dang it on pairings you would like to see in this fic. Currently I have planned on Naru/Hina but I can always change things up. GET DOWN SUCKA!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ughh! What exactly am I supposed to do! Shunaze-sensei's scroll expired already and I got bored three days ago! Maybe I can find somebody to train with?" Naruto wondered aloud. After thinking to himself for sometime he finally notices the villagers' evil glares and grimaces at him. "Argg…. I forgot what today was, STUPID VILLAGERS! Get it through your heads! I am _not _the Kyubi!…." as Naruto continues walking through Konoha he 'feels' very familiar chakra signatures around him. Considering it was a Saturday, most of his friends were out doing some random stuff; most teams don't have missions today because of the weekend. 'Well then let's find out who we have around us!'

'First off, we have my teammate Sakura. Hmmm… she seems to be shopping. Typical girl stuff I guess' (a/n: it's amazing how Naruto's training didn't help with this, I mean Shunaze is a ladies man).

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What are you doing, eh? I'm really bored myself… you wanna do something now or later on? I mean not like a date or anything, just as friends?" Naruto asked his pink haired teammate.

"Oh, hey Naruto. Just getting some stuff for my mom. We are having this like big family thing later on so I needed to run and get supplies for her. I would love to, but I can't. Like I said, I need to help my mom. Sorry." Sakura said with genuine disappointment.

"It's cool. Later, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said walking off while waving to her. 'Ok, now to the other signatures I felt.'

Next, he found the lazy genius of Konoha, Nara Shikamaru. He seemed to be with some other girl Naruto didn't know. 'Problay some chick genius from the Nara clan as well'. Shikamaru was playing chess and obviously, winning.

"Yo! Shikamaru! Playing some board game I'd probaly loose at I see. Ohh! And who would this young lady be?" Naruto asked sporting his trademark grin. The girl in question looked to be about 11 or 12 years old. She wore pretty much what every Nara wore except, without the jacket. Instead, she had on like half a camo sweater (a/n: think of a sweater showing the midrif with sleeves reaching to the elbows.)

Said girl blushed a light pink at Naruto's acknowledgment and looked up from her game. "Oi! I'm 12 years old! AND, I just became a genin!" She started at Naruto obiviously tring to make herself known.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I said 'young' because you are, not because your small, sheesh" she blushed gain at her blunder, "I never said you weren't strong. Everyone is strong in someway, as long as they don't give up!" Naruto said.

" Wow, Naruto, I never knew you to be the, ummm..., sentimental type." Shikamaru said never once looking up from his game. " Either way, you're right. Your only weak if you don't try or give up. By the way this is Yumi; I am supposed to be helping her with getting the whole being a ninja thing, but it's still troublesome." Shikamaru said while sighing.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Um... after I finish this game with Shikamaru-nee-san(a/n this right? if not help me please!) would you like to go do something?" Yumi asked Naruto with a slight blush, which Shikamaru acknowledged with a slight grin.

"Hmmmm... I dunno I planned on meeting my sensei later on because I'm bored outta hell. I guess we could do something later on, but I'm trying to find some of my teammates and other friends so we can do something. Your welcome to come with me if you want!" Naruto said flashing his trademark grin at the girl who was becoming quite sad.

Yumi, however, had other thoughts about spending the day with this new blonde nin. She was probably only six months younger than him, and that was enough to have a crush on someone at first glance. 'Dang it! I wanted to spend time with just him!! not some of his friends!' she thought to herself.

"Well, Naruto-kun, maybe after all of that we could spend some time to get to know each other? C'mon, we need to get to know each other as ninja and maybe more..." Yumi said with a blush and wink.

"Wow, I didn't know that the Nara's were outgoing... How come your not like that Shikamaru? Well I guess we can later on though, I'm not sure if my sensei will need me to do something..." Naruto said now kind of hoping that his sensei would need him to do anything.

Yumi was getting desperate her attempts to get Naruto to herself were failing. On top of that, he didn't seem to be interested in her! The nerve of him! I mean come on who wouldn't be interested in a young cute brunette with her hair tied back in a long ponytail and a very revealing set of clothes?

"Well, if you two are done... I really wouldn't mind finishing this game so I can go watch the clouds..." Shikamaru suddendly spoke up. His amusement had died out after the first few minutes of his cousin failing at spending time with one of his teammates.

"Yea, yea Shikamaru, whatever. Well, try and find me later on ok, Yumi?" Naruto said waving his hand at them while walking away.

* * *

About ten minutes later, he came upon the rest of Team10 in an outside food court! Choji could be seen eating everything in sight, while Ino and Asuma were talking amongst themselves. 

"Yo! What's up guys! Hehe, Choji... got any ramen?" Naruto asked them as the all sweat dropped(a/n: um... correct me?).

"Hey, Naruto! Sorry no ramen here..." Choji said looking a bit disappointed, "but we got plenty of barbecue if you want some," Choji said instantly cheering up again.

"Actualy, Naruto, we were discussing some team stuff that we could work on and-"

"Most of it's private, so buzz off" Ino said cutting Asuma off.

'Man, shes always this bitchy...what's with her?' "Ok, ok, no nead to bite my head off, Ino. Well then, later guys!" Naruto said once again walking off.

Later on, down the road of life, he comes to find Kiba arguing with Shino about something that could've been audible to anyone withing 500meters.

"NO, AKAMARU DIDN'T EAT ONE OF YOU BUGS DAMNIT!! IT MUST'VE BEEN SOMETHING ELSE! AND BESIDES, WHY WOULD HE WANT TO EAT ONE OF THOSE BUGS ANYWAY?!!? THEY DON'T EVEN TASTE GOOD!" Kiba yelled at the emotionless Shino. If Kiba were anywhere as smart as, well, anyone other than him, he would've shut up sometime ago.

"So then it was you who ate Kenny? After all 'They don't taste good' so I suppose you would know what one of my bugs taste like?" Shino asked the now purple Kiba.

"I hate you..."

"Hate is a bit of a strong word isn't it, Kiba? 'Sides, who shouts with their teammates this much?" Naruto said cleaning out his ear and making sure it still worked right.

"Hello, Naruto" Shino said almost as emotionless as Itachi.

"NARUTO!!! Hey! What's going on?" Kiba asked while glaring at Shino.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just really bored and can't find anything to do... you wanna train or something?" Naruto asked looking around him. He had thought he had 'felt' somebody following him; oh well, whatever it was, was gone now.

"We cannot, Naruto. We both have clan training to attend to." Shino said looking over at his 'companion'.

"Ahhh... bummer. Dang it, well, what about Hinata? Maybe I could find something to do with her?" Naruto asked the two nin.

"Umm... I don't know where Hinata is. She always leaves right after we are done meeting and runs of saying she has to train or something." Kiba said not knowing that she was within earshot of the entire conversation.

* * *

Duh duh dah!! Cliffhanger! Review! Review!! AND WHILE IM THINKING ABOUT IT, TAKE A VOTE FOR ME AND DECIDE WOULD YOU RATER SEE WHICH PAIRINGS?!

Naru/Hina

Naru/Sakura

Naru/Tenten

Naru/OC (more presumeably Yumi)

Naru/other (specify)

or just say screw it all and go with a harem

again sorry about not updating faster but I go to school, have 2 hours of homework daily, martial arts, and like piano, guitar, drums, and trumpet lessons through the week. thanks! review dang it!!


	4. Chapter 4 Mini Series!

**Naruto**:

Life of an Uzimaki

Intermission/ Mini Series

By **Uchihaslaya7**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Current votes:

Naru/Temari I

Naru/Ino 0

Naru/Hina IIIIIIII

Naru/Sakura II

Naru/Tenten I

Naru/OC (presumeably Yumi) III

Naru/other (specify) I

or just say screw it all and go with a harem III

(last chance for voting and I have decided to make this chapter like a mini series or a completely different story... but since I can't decide guess who gets to! Be sure to tell me in your reviews!)

"Means talking"  
'Thinking'  
'**Inner voice, summoning, or demon**'  
I use four different views they are: Shunaze's, Naruto's, Hinata's, and regular.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Shunaze and anything "original"; also, vote dang it on pairings you would like to see in this fic. Currently I have planned on Naru/Hina but I can always change things up. GET DOWN SUCKA!

Sorry for not updating in so long I still go to school, so I go through homework, piano, trumpet, guitar, other afterschool stuff, and I have martial arts... kinda. This chapter is like a fill in for the real chapter just so nobody comes to kill me! What no humor? Fine be that way...

I'll reply to any reviews or anything like that. If you have a question or anything like that, have like a comment for the story, or just want me to put something in the story, ask. Now, READ THE STORY!

--------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: This isn't the real chapter, just a... _filler_ if you know what I mean)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi had been traveling with Shunaze since they became chuunin in Konoha. Even before then, however, they had been like brothers because Itachi's brother was too young and Shunaze didn't have a brother. They recieved special permission from Sandaime Hokage to travel out of the village and even out of the country's borders. All of this was for the purpose of training.

" I'm gonna be the greatest shinobi ever!! I'm already ten years old and chuunin ranked in the greatest village ever!!" Shunaze shouted while walking though a village deep in Rock country.

"You know, Shunaze, it's not really a good idea to go around shouting about our home in enemy territory" Itachi whispered to his comrade. Although Itachi may seem emotionless and calm, inside he was coming to fear this new land. They had only been here since last night and it was pretty creepy.

"You are from the greatest village ever, eh?" an old, hoarse voice came to the two young travelers. "Would you be so kind then as to tell me which village that is?"

Upon looking at the person addressing them, they found him to be an elderly man, presumeably the head of a clan. He was wearing a dark red kimino with other odd colors mixed in. His face held old deep scars from past battles and he had his long, grey hair tide in a ponytail down his back. He also wore traditional sandles of a shinobi.

"That would be-!"

"Something that we cannot discuss in public, Sir," Itachi said cutting off his friend. 'Honnestly, for you to be such a prodigy... you sure don't use your head much do you?' Itachi thought to himself.

"Of course, of course, moushinikui. I have not yet introduced myself. I am Sentetsu Kazama of the Tsukautoki clan, in which, I am the head." Sentetsu said coming close to the boys.

"Gomen, I am Uchiha Itachi heir to the Uchiha clan. I am traveling with my fellow chuunin on a type of training mission." Itachi said as they followed the elderly clan leader.

"And I am the great prodigy, Uzumaki Shunaze!!! Chuunin squad leader of Konoha!" Shunaze exclaimed barely paying attention.

As they reached the Kazama clan house, they filled in the wise head leader about why they where in the rock village. They came to trust him like an uncle and learned many styles and techniques under him. After a week there, the two boys had been called by Sentetsu to talk with him.

"Good afternoon, Sentetsu-sama. May I ask as to why you have called on us today?" Itachi asked the clan head. He had just been about to go to spar with some of the other clan members when the runner had called him.

"Well, I had been discussing this with the council members since your arival. It has come to our attention that your bloodlines are incredibly powerful and can copy techniques. So, we have decided to ask you if you would like to join our clan and learn our techniques on a more in-depth level." Sentetsu asked the two boys, both of whom jaws were on the floor.

"B-b-but... Sentetsu-sama, that would mean our adoption into your clan! We would need to ask our gaurdians and Sandaime-sama!" Shunaze exlaimed stuttering the entire time. Over the period of training he had greatly increased his manners and self control. This was something that not even the Hokage could accomplish!

"Yes, I have taken that into account and have already asked both of your gaurdians and Sandaime. It was extremely hard getting the letter to Konoha, but I did it," Sentetsu said with pride in his voice and a grin to match. "They have both said that it would be fine for you to be adopted Shunaze; however, Itachi, your gaurdians wished that you remain of pure Uchiha. I am very sorry about this as it would have greatly added to your arsenal."

"Oh, it is ok Sentetsu-sama. I am sure that my parents had a good reason for doing so," Itachi said sounding nothing like what he said.

"Well then, Shunaze, let us proceded to the altar so that we can perform the ceremony."

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Five days have passed after Shunaze's ceremony into the Kazama clan and he has already tapped into the great our bloodline.' Sentetsu jotted down everything that had happened with the two prodigies from Konoha since he met them. 'It has been four days into his training with the bloodline, Kokugen Tabi, and clan style training. He has already mastered the lower leveled styles and unlocked the first stage of our bloodline.' Sentetsu finished writing.

"I wonder if he shall get farther than myself with the Kokugen?" Sentetsu asked to really himself.

"Excuse me, Sentetsu-sama? I think that we need to talk about our training and time schedule." Shunaze said poking his head through the door.

"Of course, Shunaze-kun. Let us go find Itachi-kun and talk somewhere in private." Sentetsu said geting up out of his chair leading Shunaze away from his private study.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Shunaze-kun, what is it you would like to talk to me about again?" Sentetsu asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, Sentetsu-sama, it's just that we need to know how exactly we can work out the schedules for my training and still be able to travel over the great shinobi nations?" Shunaze asked. He was perfectly fine with staying with his new gaurdian. It was just that he had to learn new styles from the other nations; however, he had nno idea how much he would regret the day he left the clan.

"Hmmm... Yes, of course, this has came to my attention many times before, Shunaze, and at the rate that you are learning new styles, and mastering them might I add, you should be finished in no time. I would have to say within all my years of teaching and being head of clan, you have by far learnt the most within the least amount of time." Sentetsu said to Shunaze. "You can leave by the beginning of next week, I would say. The progression of your new bloodline will come with time which plays a key role in your life now."

"Well, what if I have a question or if I need to come back to learn some more stuff, uh Sentetsu-sama?" Shunaze asked with pleading eyes showing he was clearly lost.

"Of course you can come back if you need to! Why wouldn't I ever welcome you back into my home? Shunaze, as well as Itachi, you would be welcomed back in if you ever needed to be. Ever. Now run along, I do think you have training to do." Setetsu said ushering off the boys.

'Now, let's see... where did I leave off...?' Sentetsu thought pulling out a little orange book...

--------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHA!!!!!!!!! This will either start a new story or a mini filler in between this story. It is alot like Kakashi Gaiden 'cept with my charater!! Tell me in reviews please!! Also last chance for voting on the pairing and new voting for mini series or new story! Thanks!!

Slaya!!


	5. Chapter 5 Ambushing thy Ally

**Naruto**:

_Life of an Uzimaki_

Chapter 4

_Ambushing your Allie_

By **Uchihaslaya7**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, sorry for beind so long but I'm busy deal with it. You can help by sending in ideas of pointers or any other crap load of stuff you think will help. I've stopped the voting and the pair is something of a surprise. Seeing as to how nobody what-so-ever reviewed to my filler, I have no clue as to continue with it, make it a seperate story, or what. Someone say something...

"Means talking"  
'Thinking'  
'**Inner voice or demon**'  
I use four different views they are: Shunaze's, Naruto's, Hinata's, and regular.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Shunaze and anything "original"; also, feel free to review... I'm not gonna kill you if you say something bad and put in any thoughts or input. Currently I have planned on Naru/Hina/Yumi, but I can always change things up.

I'll reply to any reviews or anything like that at the end of a chapter, so if you don't understand something, ask. If you have a question or anything like that, have like a comment for the story, or just want me to put something in the story, ask. Now, READ THE STORY!

--------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder where Hintata is? I was thinking I could do something with her since I can't find anything else to do.

'AHHHH! He said he wants to hang out with me! I can't believe it! Should I bump into him and do something casual like that! OMG! Why can't I think of anything to say to him? Why not just run into him accidently?'

Yes, this is the war that goes on inside of a young girl with a major crush, if not young love, because she is too shy. Hyuga Hinata has been following Uzumaki Naruto ever since she found him after her training ended. Even for most ninja, finding one person amoung tens of thounsands is a bit difficult. Then again, having eyes that can see at 359 degrees for a couple hundred meters tips the scales.

As of now, she had heard everything that he had just talked with her teammates about and planned on following him to see where he went to next. She had been hoping to get to talk to him and ask him about doing something later on, but along came that new genin, Yumi. She had so been flirting with her guy that she was red, not from being shy about following him but red with jealousy. After Naruto-kun had turned her down, most of her courage returned to her.

'What? Where did Naruto-kun go to? I must've lost him while I was thinking dang it.' Hinata thought to herself. She activated her byakugan and scanned the near area; not a sign of him anywhere. 'Oh, wait there he is! He's jumping from the rooftops! I have to follow him...maybe I can get to talk to him all alone...'

--------------------------------------------------------------

After our blonde haired hero had finished talking with Kiba and Shino, he started to head to his apartment. After walking aways he felt an almost familar chakra presence thing. Going through some seals and focusing his chakra, he created a type of chakra arm or eye that he could 'see' a many different objects with. He found out that the person tailing him was none other than... Hinata!

'Wow, I had planned on just going home to sleep and wait for Sensei to get back, now I think I'll just have a bit of fun with little Miss Stalker here...' Naruto thought letting his old prankster self take over.

Immediately after thinking of a plan, he took it to action by jumping to the roofs at a leisurely pace, just to make sure she could keep up. Indeed, she hadn't given up upon realizing that she lost her target. She trecked on, intending to keep up with Naruto.

Naruto's little 'plan' involved... well... you'll find out eventually. Naruto decided to pick up the pace a bit just to see how determined she really was. 'Apperently, she really wants to either kill me, hunt me down then kill me, or talk to me then smack me...' Naruto thought as he neared his required destination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had found Naruto jumping from the rooftops at a 'Why am I even doing this?' kind of pace. He was going at a slow to medium pace for most average ninja; however, Hinata seemed to have a bit of trouble keeping up with him. It's not that it was hard for her to keep up in his speed, it's just almost like he knew she was there, almost like trying to shake her off...

'No, he wouldn't do that... I doubt he's even noticed me,' the pale eyed girl thought to herself. 'He's simply tring to get to his destination faster, is all...' even so Hinata doubted herself.

Turn here, left there, right there, another right, speed up here, left again... certainly like a maze... Hinata had to deactivate her byakuagan and increase her speed. She also came to realize that they were heading towards Naruto's favorite training area (a/n: of course Hinata knew this? after all, most stalkers- I mean love obsessed- damn it! forget it). She had often followed Naruto to this area quite a few times only being caught once. That one time... was the very first time she followed him to this training ground. Fortunately enough for her though, it was not Naruto who caught her spying on his training.

Yes, that's right, the infamous Shunaze strikes again!! Although Hinata didn't know him at the time, he had often came with Naruto to the private training grounds. The little talk she had with him was actualy... very quite and short. He had allowed her to stay and continue her 'peeking' at the blonde and his lessons, as long as she didn't go around screaming out what they did, she was fine.

Hinata snapped out of her current mini-flashback and focused on the present. She came to her favorite tree branch which about five feet wide and provied alot of cover with large leaves. She turned to the clearing where Naruto and the other man usually did their routines and did some sparring. 'He's not there? But, I was following him perfectly! How could I let theis happen?!' she started going through the required hand seals for the byakugan when something tapped her on the back.

"EEP!!!'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had came upon his destination; the training area where Shunaze and himself trained and honed their skills. Ok, Naruto did all the honing and Shunaze bossed him around and critized his technique, but Shunaze would have his head if he found out he said that. One of the things that his sensei really drilled him in was his stealth. He wasn't sure if the fact that he was pushed to near jounin level stealth was because of the fact that he really like orange and it was worse than a flare in the night, or it was just really important. Shunaze had lectured him on how Konoha was full of tracking clans like the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka, and the fact that most Inuzuka were jounin and tracked all the time didn't help his case. The Hyuuga were a bit different; their clan members never usually made it past chuunin because they were mostly branch members and needed to protect the oh-so-sacred main house members. They supposedly honed their eyes to be able to pick out ants in a forest. They had to be able to see any threats that might come to the family.

Thusly, Naruto had been trained to be able to hide from many things and had to learn how to mask his scent to a certain degree, mask his chakra signature, and pull off a sneaky escape in a pinch. His sensei quickly found out he often had a hard time with genjutsu and even with his large chakra capacity wasted to much chakra to perform average genin level jutsu. To a Hyuuga, the amount of chakra he would put off would blind one should he have his byakugan. Basicaly, he really was like a giant flare to all the wrong people IF his sensei DIDN'T beat into him how important it was to be stealthy.

However, just because he sucked at genjutsu didn't mean he couldn't do a lowleveled one, though genjutsu experts would see through it before he cast it. Most Hyuuga could too, if they weren't too tied up chasing you and not really expecting you to pull off a genjutsu. Hyuuga Hinata certainly didn't expect him to, after all she thought she knew him. Then again, if someone knew him inside and out, he couldn't claim the title "Konoha's number one unpredictable, hyperactive ninja" could he?

'Betcha didn't see that coming eh, Hinata? Now, be a good girl and don't activate that "all-seeing-eye of yours" while following "me",' thought Naruto who grinned at the fact that he had succeced in tricking the Hyuuga heir.

After he let Hinata get a good pace ahead of her, he followed suit from tree to tree. He knew of the Hyuugas blind spot and how to take advantage of it, but felt it would be cheap and lowly if he did that. Instead he used a saying that his sensei had proved to him time and time again and usually worked out well too.

"Stay high and above your enemy or target. Humans rarely look up; they almost always look straight forward. Keep this in mind," Shunaze had stated while sitting on his back after a training excercise where Naruto had to outrun him.

'Yep, out witted there and paid for it too,' thought Naruto while taking to a higher route because Hinata had slighlty risen in her route as well. When Naruto had finished remenicsing (a/n: sorry not the best speller) in the past, he had noticed Hinata had came to a stop in one of her hiding spots near "his" training ground. He stopped about fifty yards away and watched her look around for him supposedly. It was before this when he had cut the genjutsu efect and hoped his timing was right. Too soon and she would see it fade away, too late and they'd miss the landing zone.

He saw her preparing for handseals in her own unique way and, guessing it was for the byakugan, quickly dashed to her spot right behind her. He got there right before she started doing the seals and gave her a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there Hinata, what's shakin'?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"EEP! N-n-naruto-kun? H-how? When d-did-? Ano... y-your probably w-wondering what I am d-doing here?" stuttered a beet red Hinata who nearly passed out by being suprised like that, but she was forunatly able to control that temptation.

"Oh, well, I guess I can atleast answer the one question you managed to get out," said a chuckling Naruto, who suddendly turned serious. "Actualy, I already know what your are doing here Hinata. You see, you thought you were following me when I just so happened to manage to turn the tables. I am perfectly fine with you _practically _stalking me and have been. Today though I was... well I was testing you, to see if perhaps you were as good as I thought. If I proved to my sensei you found me and saw through that little jutsu he probably would have let you joined us like, I wanted."

"I-i am sor-. Wait, w-what? You mean y-you would actually let me j-join your training? B-but why?" asked Hinata who was suprised that he not only knew that she watched him and that he would still ask her to train with him. From he said though, it sounded like he wanted her to train with him not just once, but for a quite a while.

"Well, there's a long list I could give you about why he would take you and why he wouldn't. Considering I'm not him, I can't really say whether or not he would take you as his next student. All I can say is that you talk with him when he gets back into town and I'll ask him about it. You'll probably need to talk with your jounin sensei and your dad. If you do consider asking him to be your sensei, know this... it isn't easy. Heck, he works me to the bone and, well, I'm related to him!" Naruto said breaking out of his seriousness.

"So, ano, w-what exactly is y-your sensei's name?" Hinata asked feeling she should atleast know a bit about her new possible sensei. "I-i mean, could y-you tell me a b-bit about him?"

"Yea! Of course I could Hinata! Let's talk about it over maybe lunch or something, I'm getting kind of hungry, you did after all give me a good rune!" Naruto said giving Hinata a thumbs up.

Naruto had started walking out of the training area while Hinata stayed behind daydreaming about what Naruto had just said. Thoughts of Naruto giving her a kiss after he spent the day with her, or the two of them going on a romantic dinner together, or even Naruto asking her to be his girlfriend. 'Let's not get carried away there, Hinata. Naruto wouldn't want to be my boyfriend...' Hinata thought getting slightly depressed.

"Oi, Hinata, you coming or what?" Naruto shouted to her from where he was.

"Oh! Gomen, Naruto-kun, coming!" Hinata said jogging to catch up with Naruto so they could walk together. Hey, if other people saw them walking together they might actually think they were together. A girl could hope, right?

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Konoha gates; West gate: 2:00P.M._

"Ahhh man, this sucks! I hate guard duty! No one important ever comes through the west gates, and if they do they are always freaking 'Too-good-for-you'! This sucks..." said the one of the chuunin on gaurd duty. He had been cursed to watch over the city gates and make sure that, due to the fact that even though hardly anyone came through these gates, no one that seems out of place sneaks in unnoticed.

"Yea, complain all you want, just not to me. If you got a problem with it, take it up with Godaime-sama, I'm more than sure she'd be willing to hear you out...," said his chuunin partner, whose voice just oozed sarcasism. He was sitting in his chair trying to balance a pencil over the bridge of his nose with his feet kicked up on the desk. Said desk had a sheet of paper where the two chuunin would list who came through the gates, what time, reason, etc. On the list were two different people whom had simply been travelers and held no importance.

What the two arguing chuunin did not notice, however, was two shinobi walking down the path to Konohagakure's west gate. These two shinobi were about to change the meaning of watch duty, as they were very important indeed.

When they stop arguing over nothing really, they finally notice the two unknown shinobi at the gates. Our first lazy chuunin watch guard thinks his luck his finally changing at the chance to get to report these two to the Godaime. The second chuunin, being more experienced and living through the past shinobi war, started memorizing the appearence of these two firgures.

The first one was taller, about five foot nine inches, with a black jounin vest on and black shinobi pants. He had a kunai holster on his right leg and a scabbard for a sword at his waist along with a triple belt with cases and holsters for scrolls and other shinobi accessories. The scabbard was impressive to say the least with gold trim running down both sides supposedly and a orential dragon spiraling up. The hilt of the sword was almost the same as the scabbard; black with gold trim and a kanji for death. The black cloak he was wearing was pinned at the top below the neck and had a very high colar with black flames at the bottom.

His facial features stood out the most though. He had peircing, cold blue eyes and his face seemed to show he was thinking. He wore a necklace with beads that seemed to remind the guard of the late Yondaime hokage. He had blonde hair that reached to his shoulders and was kind of spiky, but mostly limp. The guard did not see any visible hitae ate on the shinobi.

The second oncomer was the one he really, really recognized; from the blood and chaos of the Uchiha massacre walks Uchiha Itachi himself!

_'Ah! Crap! What the hell am I supposed to do?! There's no way in heck we can take Itachi! We need to alert Hokage-sama and the ANBU!' _thought the guard. He was just about to do that too, when a pink headed genin came up to the gaurd.

"Ano-sa, Gaurd-san? Tsunade-sama told me to tell you that she is expecting two very important guests coming through here. They are nin from a hidden village that is very hidden and unheard of. She also says to not harm them that are to go straight to her office," the girl said.

"R-right, thanks Sakura. Tell Godaime-sama they'll be there soon," he said while regaining his composure.

"Arigatou, Gaurd-san. Bye!" Sakura said before jumping off to the roofs to inform her sensei. Mere minutes later the two shinobi were at the west gates.

"Ohayo, I believe Hokage-dono is in the village today?" the taller one said, his cold blue eyes fixed on the chuunin. By this time he had his cloak closed as had Itachi.

"H-hai, are you two the nin from a secretive shinobi village? If so please go on ahead," the second gaurd said.

"Arigatou," replied the blonde while Itachi simply nodded the pulled out a sakkat and put it so that it covered his face.

"Do you think that we will be bothered much, Shunaze-taicho?" Itachi said after walking a ways down some vacant streets.

"I hope not, the last thing we need is problems," Shunaze replied. "Come, Itachi. We have plans with Hokage-dono." He said to his traveling partner before leaping to the roofs with Itachi hot on his heels.

--------------------------------------------------------------

What do these two plan on doing with the hokage? Why would they be worried about "problems"? Why aren't I getting more reviews? Do I have a life? Why am I asking these questions? look for the next longer chapter later this week from... ThE Uchihaslaya


	6. Chapter 6 Friends or Foes!

**Naruto**:

_Life of an Uzumaki_

Chapter 5

_Friends or Foes?_

By **Uchihaslaya7**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I am very and truly dissapointed in my reviewers. It seems as if I have been forgotten! Actualy, only one review for chapter four! Jeez, ya'll hate me? Help out this story by sending in ideas or pointers or any other stuff you think will help or you want to see, ya know stuff like that. I've been reading some other stories with like super Naruto and stuff like that but I ain't to sure. I got most of Naruto's big suprises figured out and I kinda plan on making Naruto have the strength to back up **most** of his words. I'd like ya'll to tell me if I should put like a war or something similar to it since my fic is past the Sound/Sand Invasion. Gracias

"Means talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_sigh  
'**Inner voice or demon**'  
I use four different views they are: Shunaze's, Naruto's, Hinata's, and regular.

Feel free to review... I'm not gonna kill you if you say something bad and put in any thoughts or input. Currently I have planned on Naru/Hina/Yumi, but I can always change things up.  
Reviews to reviews, Gomen on being late:

Ded bob- No not yet, but I can say that... in due time

Anemaku Mitsune- Uh... I know this is a bit late, gomen, but the description you gave me kinda involved Sasuke... well what if I switched out his role with his brothers or something? Lemme know

If you have a question or anything like that, have like a comment for the story, or just want me to put something in the story, ask.

Reasons (or excuses) for not updating inlude: 1: Super long storyies like "Of Demons and Gods" by AJ-Writer, or "Naruto: The Kitsune Hanyou" by Dragon Man 180; 2: Uh... a recent... uhh... liking to Call of Duty 2 for the Xbox... yea... 3: Something important goes here I just know it...  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this would I?

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Hokage Tower; a couple minutes later..._

Kami-sama must've been looking out for the two wayward nins as they made their way to the Hokage Tower. Even though they had made their way pretty fast through the emptier section of Konoha, they had thought at least there would be some sort of shinobi in the area!

Anyways, forgetting security issues, we find said nins relaxing in some chairs in the lobby of the Godaime's office. Itachi had yet to remove his sakkat, but he felt it was necessary because of what he was thought to have done nearly seven years ago. Shunaze was peacfully meditating on the chair because the Hokage was in a meeting.

"Heh, it's a good thing we didn't run into any nins that should have been in that area, eh? That would just completely ruin our plans, though I must admit, I am fairly dissapointed," Shunaze said to Itachi after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yes, I too find it... disturbing that Konoha lacks such security. To think, I was once proud to be called an elite of this village... I would still find it-" whatever Itachi was going to say did not reach Shunaze's ears as the doors burst open revealing Konoha's genjutsu mistress, Yuuhi Kurenai, and her genin squad before her.

"YAAHHOOOO!! Another mission finished, and faster than last time to, ne, Akamaru!?" A boy in a fur lined hoodie said as he announced himself to practically all of this side of the village.

"Kiba, could you try and not be so loud there are others in here-" she stopped midsentence upon actually seeing who else was in the room. She allowed for a small gasp to escape her lips. Her other genin, the quiter one picked up on this while Kiba did not.

"Kurenai-sensei, who's that? Why are you all like amazed or something at those two... they don't look that special..." Kiba said pouting at the fact that his sensei wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Kiba, it would be best if you kept quite for once and paid attention. Look closely at the one with the sakkat; does he seem... familar?" the glasses wearing genin said in a monotone voice that seemed to stick with him perfectly.

"Ummm... yea a bit... lets see..." Kiba strokes his chin in a thinking pose.

'_Hope he doesn't hurt himself,' _Shunaze said with a sweatdrop.

"I know you look like-!" Kiba didn't get to finish as the Godaime and the Toad Hermit entered the lobby.

"Uchiha Itachi so good to see you again, how are you?" Jaraiya said with a neutral face. Apparently he wasn't too disturbed by the clan killing Uchiha being here.

"U-u-uchiha? What the hell are you doing here!? You've got some damn nerve-!"

"Inuzuka, quite down, I heard you through my sound-proof door. You have no place to speak here. Come, Shunaze, Itachi let us talk while we walk in the park. It's such a beautiful day, let's not waste it," Tsunade said while shooting a glare at Kiba.

"What was that all about..." Kurenai wondered out loud. She had heard rumors of Itachi working with Konoha from a couple of 'select' jounin but didn't know it to be true. Usually rumors weren't meant to be true, espically when they involved a clan-killing traitor.

"Eh, who cares as long as that Uchiha doesn't make trouble, otherwise we'll just have to kick his ass! Right, Shino?" at this Shino moves away from Kiba knowing who Itachi is and what he's done. "Umm... Sensei?" Kurenai also does the samething. "Akamaru?" Akamaru bounds over to Kurenai and stands behind her.

"Traitor..." he mutters under his breathe.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_One of Konoha's many parks_

Tsunade and Jaraiya appear to be completely calm and fine walking with Itachi and Shunaze, realality has it that they aren't. Jaraiya knows that Itachi is completely inocent in the Uchiha massacre, but he wasn't entirely sure if Tsunade knew. She knew Shunaze was practically the strongest shinobi in the world and easily the best in his clan. What she didn't know was that his best friend was Itachi and they were partners against Akatsuki along with a few other members. He wasn't sure, hell Shunaze could take half of Akatsuki and win... right?

"Hokage-dono, Jaraiya, we have become concerned for Naruto's well being. It has been brought to our attention that Akatsuki are focusing and studing all of the demon vessels so that they may learn their weakness and their strengths. The same thing can be said for the biju that run about. Most of the dormant few remain in my possesion though, others remain in power in Ma kai " Shunaze said after some time in silence.

The foursome had came apon a seperated section of large oak trees. The scene would have been wonderful if it weren't for Shunaze and Itachi's news to come.

"We would like to take Naruto-kun with us to train him in the ways of mastering and unlocking his greater powers and true potential. His powers' over the fox, icreasing his already high taijutsu and ninjutsu, focus and improve his lacking genjutsu, and Shunaze and another... ally will aid in his seal tuteluge." Itachi said removing his sakkat and storing it in a scroll. Doing so allowed the two a little more time to soak things in and think about what they might have to do.

"We planned on having Jaraiya-sama taking the boy on the training mission like he said and we would simply intervene and provide aid or spar and test his ability from time to time. Now, however, more pressing matters have came to light. Kisame has told me that we have been assigned to keep tabs on Naruto-kun. I am sure that Jaraiya-sama has enlightened you with mine and a few other Akatsuki members' being double agents?" he said seeing the first confused look that Tsunade had, then the slowly angering look. Meanwhile Jaraiya paled then became whiter than Orochimaru himself.

"No, as a matter of fact he didn't," she shoots him a glare that could melt stone. " I'll deal with the pervert later though, mind telling me why exactly you and some others went double agent? I also seem to get the feeling that you weren't responsible for the deaths of your family? Damn gut instincs... today's going to be a bad day. Just feel it."

"Another time Tsunade-chan, we must discuss when he is leaving and who is going. I plan on taking in a new 'squad' to see if they might ever be ready to face the trails." Shunaze said in a very cryptic way. "For now though..." he said moving his arm from within his cloak showing a gauntlet on his arm, "...may we spar? I want a slight work out, it is a very depressing mood back in Hoshi..."

"Well then, Hoshikage-sama, if we are to spar... remove your genjutsu. You look to much like my student, " Jaraiya calmly told the man, but his eyes held different. Respect, awe, and most of all slight fear. In a good way though.

"Fine, fine, as you wish, Jaraiya-kun. But then if I am to remove my genjutsu let us go to the Hokage's private dojo. Be there in five minutes, I'm going to go get Naruto. Maybe he can help kick you butt, neh?" Shunaze said with a smirk towards the two sannin. "Come Itachi, let's go find our student so we can kick these old fools over the Hokage monument," after returning to his original state. Itachi and the blonde dissapeared in a swirl of black and white fire.

"Hey, Jaraiya, he's older than us right? Still though... gah, I'm getting a head ache. You want to make a bet?" Tsunade asked after some time of walking back to the tower in silence. Neither noticed that the trees that surrounded them hadn't changed. In a span of what felt like twenty minutes, was really seconds.

"It depends on what I'm betting on, Tsunade-hime. After all, I can't just bet something on not even knowing what I'm betting on now can I?" Jaraiya said with a small chuckle.

"We'll talk about it while we wait..." the Godaime said with a grin while looking out over the village from atop the Hokage tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_With Naruto and Hinata, Ichiraku Ramen_

"So, then, let me get this straight. You want to help the branch family by removing their curse seals, or giving them more power, politically? Basically, you want to make the clan into a democracy and not a kinda family slave thing," Naruto said after eating a bowl of miso ramen. He had been talking with Hinata for some time now. He had really gotten to know her a lot better, and found out a lot of her dreams, for the future that is. Minus her dream of... well nevermind you problably already know.

"Mmm, yes." Hinata said while finishingher first bowl of ramen. Naruto's already on what? Ten bowls? (The writer ain't to sure... hehe)

" Interesting, maybe I can help you out, you know when I'm Hokage. Sounds like I might be able to start now or something... yep." Naruto tried to say while downing another bowl.

"First, though, we're going to train! I'm sure sensei can help..."

"Ano... N-naruto-kun? Do you know if he would be able to teach me anything about medical jutsu? B-being a Hyuuga, I have fairly good chakra control and-" she didn't get to finish as a certain Nara burst into Ichiraku.

"Naruto-kun! There you are! I've been looking for you. Want to help me train?" Yumi said seemingly ignorant of Hinata's presence.

"Err... well I was kinda busy here with Hinata-chan... and well... er..." Naruto tried to say to Yumi. For some unknown reason, Naruto was getting a cold sweat like he was nervous or something.

Hinata, however, wasn't too pleased with some random girl coming in and trying to steal her Naruto-kun. " I think what he means to say is that, he's busy and doesn't have the time for you. Please stop bothering _us,_" she said stressing the word 'us'.

Meanwhile the chef and his daughter, with the cunning ability of a jounin, managed to listen in on the now heated argument. Right outside the ramen stand stood his sensei and Itachi, they too were listening in.

'_Naruto... just like your old man, eh?'_ Shunaze thought with a smile.  
_'Interesting, I wonder if this could turn into a catfight?'_ Itachi thought, seemingly emotionless,.  
_'Kawai... he's growing up...'_ the chef and daughter thought.

"I don't know what to say girls... but um..." no matter how amused Naruto was, he still cared for them and didn't like them fighting.

"Naruto! What have I told you about eating more than eight bowls of ramen?! You know it stunts you growth! AND, I've been lookin' for you, hurry up, we have a... meeting with Tsunade-chan," Shunaze said entering Ichiraku, saving the blond boy from any further trouble. "We need to go it's kinda important. Sorry if I barged in on your date, then again, you would've eaten more bowls...," he said sighing.

"Sensei, it's not a date! Hinata-chan and I were just talking about how we could help her!" Naruto said while Hinata started a blushing storm. Yumi was red from jealously and slight anger from being ingnored.

"Well, whatever it is, Naruto-kun, we need to leave. Shunaze-shishou is right we must leave. Bring her with you if you must." Itachi spoke while entering the stand.

"Yeah, I can do that! We need to talk anyways!" Naruto said standing up. "Uh... Yumi, sorry about leaving like this, but maybe we can have lunch sometimes later?" he said about to leave.

"Y-yeah, that'll be good," she said with renewed hope at having a chance with him.

"'Kay, later then! Comon, Hinata-chan, let's go see Baa-chan!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand, causing said girl to blush again. Naruto in turn grabbed onto Shunaze's cloak, and all four disappeared in a swirl of black and white fire.

_'Your lucky, Hinata-san, he seems like a really great guy'_ thoughts similar to this went though the three remainings' head.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Roughly three o' clock, Hokage private dojo,_

"Right then, so you agree?" the Godaime said to Jaraiya. Their bet was sealed. Amazingly enough they settled all the terms and deals in the time span of the five minutes of waiting for Shunaze.

"Yes, sigh you really think that'll happen, Tsunade-hime? Sound pretty sure of yourself... kuso, I've got a bad feeling about this. Guh... how much time does he have left? I'm getting bored and- ACK!" he didn't really get to finish when, speak of the devil, he lands out of thin air right on his head. With Naruto and the still beet red Hinata.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan, how's it going?" Naruto said. "Strange the floor feels wierd, like a fatty carpet or something... Have you done some remodeling?"

"Gaki... (grumble) Have you no respect for your elders?!" Jaraiya muffles out from the floor.

"Gomen! Jaraiya-sama, g-gomen!" Hinata said bowing to the hermit.

"Hinata-chan! Don't bow to him! Your too good for him! He just a pervert and doesnt't- ACK!" Naruto is immediatly put into a head lock by said pervert.

"Neh, Hoshikage-sama, reminds you of someone doesn't he?" Tsunade whispered to the kage.

"True, but what's the bet you have on him this time?" Shunaze whispers back with a amused expression of watching his student(s) arguing. His 'abilities' know no ends! Escpecially his 'My student is involved in this and I know' ability.

"Uh... I'll tell you later." Shunaze nods at this. "Oi! You two! Stop arguing and get over here before I have to make you!"

"R-right away!" they salute and make their way over to the Hokage. _'Force idiots to listen to me no jutsu... success.' _Tsunade thought with a grin.

"Right then. Shunaze here wanted to spar 'cause he's in a bad mood then we have to talk and it's going to involve you Naruto... Hinata? Why are you here? Sorry so caught up in watching these idiots (glares at said idiots) that I didn't see you... hehe" The Godaime looks somewhat sheepish at her blunder.

"Ano, I was with N-naruto-kun and w-was asked to come with him." the Hyuuga heir stuttered out.

"Okay, good enough. Now let's get this party started!" Tsunade punched the air receiving sweatdrops from everyone except Itachi and Hinata.

"You haven't been drinking, again have you, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked the Godaime. In return for this jibe, he recieved a death glare and the following: "You little gaki! Shut the hell up before I kick your ass again!"

"Hyuuga-san, you might want to stay out of this. Same goes for you two." Shunaze said pointing to Itachi and Naruto. The former nodding and moving back while holding the latter who was struggling to go at the two sannin. Hinata, being the good girl she is, wisely stays out of her beloved's way and simply giggles at his demise.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

"Geez, Baa-chan Ero-sennin, you got whipped! I mean I know Shunaze-sensei is like totally awesome and powerful, but- Wow! Seriously! Two of _the _Sannin couldn't take on _teenager_? Wow, I guess being old does make- GWAF!" was all Naruto was able to say before Tsunade was able to put him face first on the floor, courtesy of said blonde's fist...

"Gaki... he cheated... he had too. Something's not right with you Shunaze..." Tsunade told the blonde trying to accomplish two things. The first was making herself look better by coming up with an excuse for getting beaten by a teenager. The second was stalling to get the blush that had formed out of embarassment to reside. She muttered the last part just loud enough for Jaraiya and Shunaze, unknowingly, to hear.

"I agree... it would seem like something is troubling Shunaze-sama... maybe it has something to do with-" Jaraiya was cut off by the very man they were talking about as he went from one side of the room to the other almost instantly.

"You know, it isn't good to talk about people behind their backs, ecspecially when said person can hear every word your saying. Look you two I'm not mad or anything; I am really glad you all care about me, but, please, my problems are mine. I'll take care of myself. Thanks though," Shunaze said, effectively scarring the living daylights out of them and sending them into a stutter trying to clarify or proctect themselves.

"Calm down you two, someone will think you've seen a ghost!" Shunaze chuckled at their expense and misfortune. How he loved to torture people, in a humorous, embarassing kind of way... of course, nothing lethal... right?

"Well, did you two enjoy the little show of ours? I really hope I didn't make them look too bad, 'cause if word got out that the last to sannin were whooped by a kid... well I don't need to explain it do I?" Shunaze once again making fun of the elderly...

"Oh! Wow, I smell blackmail! This will go along way!! Hehehe... Uh... yeah... what were we doing again? Pretty sure it was something important..." Naruto boasted, then, lamely enough, forgot why they were there in the first place.

"A-Ano, N-Naruto-kun, we were h-here about training, r-remember? You s-said that S-Shunaze-san might have been able to help me i-in my training?" Hinata managed to stutter out, slowly realizing that she now had the spotlight on her.

"Hmm, is that so? Naruto-kun said that?" Itachi said after being quite for a while, " Well, the only way we would be able to find out if _we _could train you would be to find out how much you know as a kunoichi and how much you can do. The most effective way to do this would be to spar with someone in your caliber and age, preferably, one who has a great stamina and can take a lot of hits..." Itachi clearly indicating Naruto, who nodded his head, eyes closed, acting sagely, failed to notice all eyes on him.

"Yeah, I totally agree. What better way than to get some lack wit who wold take on a Hyuga heir... hehehe I can't wait to see his face," Naruto, never realizing his immenent doom, continues chuckling to himself until he realizes everyone is quite. Shunaze meanwhile, finding another way to torture someone, pulls a large mirror out of a scroll he had in his vest pocket, and holds it up in front of the ignorant blonde.

"Well, if you want to see what his face looks like, why don't you open your eyes, Naruto-kun," Shunaze said cackling with glee on the inside.

"Wow, sensei you already found someone to spar with Hinata? That was pretty... fast... WHAT THE HECK! Why is there a mirror infront of me! And where's this guy that's gonna spar against Hinata..." Naruto rambled on in utter confusion. After slowly putting two and two together, he realizes his demise.

"Y-You mean you want me to spar against Hinata? I can't! I mean she's the heir to the Hyuga! She could beat me easy! There's-"

"Naruto-kun, calm down. It's just an assesment spar, nothing too hard. Just like the one I gave you sometime ago, remember that? It'll just be light taijutsu, a Hyuga's strong point, with you; then genjutsu with Itachi-kun, and finally ninjutsu with me! It won't be too bad, you fought with Gaara, surely you can simply _spar_ with Hinata-chan. Atleast, I hope so..." Shunaze interupted into Naruto's lame self defense and played onto his bad side. You know, that side that never let's go of a challenge, the one that could give Gai or Lee a run for his money.

"Right, Gaara was insane and powerful... I'm sure I can do it! And I'm more than for sure that Hinata can! Right Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto realized that Hinata seemed out of it and tried snapping his fingers in front of her face, waving his hand, and other different cures for not paying attention.

"O-Oh, gomen, N-Naruto-kun. I was just... thinking a-about how I would tell Otou-san and Kurenai-sensei about t-this. When can w-we do this t-test?" Hinata asked trying to get the dreaded spotlight off of her. In truth she was thinking about how she would be able to spend so much more time with Naruto.

"Hmm, well, I have to do a mission that will take at least one day to clear up, so how about three days from now? That's Friday, right? Okay, Friday it is! Stay in shape, do some push ups, meditate, whatever you need Hinata-chan, I will want you in tip top shape. That should also be ample time to settle things with your father and sensei, no?" Hinata nods, praying it will, "Okay, Naruto-kun, regular work out. Nothing too hard, shouldn't be tired out because then you get beat and then blame me for it. Increase your weights too." Naruto nods and then lowers his head dreading the days to come. Sensei tortures him so.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Right! Another chappy done! my longest yet! Check the other stories I am starting too! They should be up soon, except slightly faster updates, but don't be too sure. I'm moving and it's raining and lightning down here. Horrible 4th for me! Let me know how this chapter was please, reviews are my motivation!

**Read, review, repeat!**

Ja!


End file.
